Inflatable emergency evacuation devices such as aircraft evacuation slides, emergency life rafts and similar devices typically include a charged cylinder and an aspirator. Such equipment is typically stored in a limited packing space and thus is often densely packaged. The high package density may lead to various issues including cracked aspirators, which may be fragile. Therefore, it is desirable to minimize the volume of the inflatable emergency evacuation device in its packed condition.